


Clay's Poem

by Iceblade423



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, F/M, Forgiveness, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iceblade423/pseuds/Iceblade423
Summary: A poem written from Clay's PoV in the halls of the Liberty High.  This version of Clay has some author influences into his poetry writing style and ability.





	Clay's Poem

Those curls. Those loops that swirl.  
Please forgive, as my eyes linger,  
For but the barest of moments,  
When by chance my silent gaze slides over.

As I live, such graceful finger,  
Has never twined such filaments,  
With artful passage like an expert rover.

A pang! Oh heart be calm.  
For here my sight has caught her eyes.  
Averting the deep blue of oceans still.  
How can I look again?  
How can I resist not?

A sprang! I feel my palm.  
It quakes for where my vision lies,  
But your warm smile makes my heart trill.  
My mind becomes a den,  
Filled with muddled thought.

Verily, my mind reels,  
Caught in a storm.  
A ship of great hope,  
Dashed upon the rocks of reality.

Scarily, this hope keels;  
Your vision loses form.  
Pulling out of scope,  
The echo of a past that was carefree.

You took the wrong path,  
Seeing not the fork.  
As you entered the bath,  
And opened the cork.

Pain and sorrow  
Did last beyond tomorrow.  
On bended knee I pray,  
Forgive those blind that day,  
For there were those who cared.  
But there is more! Let the crimson stain  
Be washed away and you spared.  
Forgive yourself! Be free from all pain.

**Author's Note:**

> A poetry analysis may be added if requested by commenters.
> 
> Rover = An archer who shoots at a randomly selected mark or at a long distanced mark


End file.
